Inappropriate Behavior
by You-Shattered-My-Soul-Forever
Summary: Kensi and G get a ticket for inappropriate behavior during on op... What exactly happened?


**Don't Own Anything.**

**Okay, I have no idea how accurate this whole ticket thing is, so I'm sorry for an mistakes, but I wanted it to work with the story.  
**

Kensi leaned close to G's ear and whispered, "Do you see anything?"

"No." He looked around the wall they were hiding behind, "Thanks for blowing our cover."

Her voice turned into a hiss, "I was your back up, those guys didn't see me. I had nothing to do with _your_ cover being blown."

"Well, somehow they knew I was a cop, and now the two of us get to play cat and mouse with them in the alleys of LA."

"You had a wig and glasses, that should help some. But don't blame me for something I had nothing to do with."

"I wanted to bring Sam. However, you insisted we'd be fine."

"Hetty was the one who thought we could handle this. I was just following orders Callen. Maybe we should split up, and then meet somewhere later."

"We are not splitting up!" G cringed at Kensi's hurt expression, "Look Kenz, I'm sorry. I just don't like being backed into a corner while two big guys with guns search for us."

She gave him a little smile, "Technically, it's an alley."

"Who cares about tech... Did you hear that?"

"No."

He held up his hand, "Listen."

"Let's search down this way!" A voice was heard from a block away.

G looked at Kensi, "Can we hide anywhere?"

She shook her head, "No."

The voices got closer, and he bit his lip, "I have an idea..."

"What?"

"Please don't hate me Kenz."

She frowned, "I won't, just tell me what the idea..."

Her words were cut off by his lips.

Quickly, their arms went around each other and they both got absorbed in the kiss.

"Whoa! Look at those two go." The voice of the guy looking for G drifted down the alley.

His friend laughed, "Don't choke. Let's go, the guy were looking for has dark hair."

"And he didn't look like a guy who could hook up with a hot chick like that."

Kensi and G separated once the voices completely faded, "I don't hate you." Her voice was too calm, "It was necessary to our cover."

"Well, we look like the type who would belong down here."

She glanced at her clothes, her skirt cut off mid thigh, and her shirt stopped at the belly button while displaying a good amount of cleavage, "I'm dressed fine."

He raised an eyebrow, "You were posing as a prostitute for my back up, and that's what most guys will think you are."

"And your cheap t-shirt with the leather jacket makes you seem like an upstanding citizen. Not to mention, those ripped, bloody jeans. Now can we get out of here?"

"Sure." They reached the opening of the alley and heard voices again.

"We have to do this again Kensi."

Her tone was flat, "I tolerated the first time, I can handle it again."

She was pushed back against the wall with more force this time, and they made the change to lovers again.

This time there was anger in the passion, and it led to them getting more heated.

Finally, a loud cough was heard from behind them, "Break it up."

G pulled away from Kensi and his eyes fell on a police officer, "Oh crap."

"Pretty much buddy. I'm gonna have to give you and the lady here a ticket for inappropriate behavior in a public place."

Kensi groaned, "This just keeps getting better and better."

"I need a name and an address miss."

"Look, officer?" G stepped forward, "I'd like to leave her out of it."

The officer frowned, "Address and name sir."

"Callen." He gave an address without thinking and the officer nodded, "Thank you."

"Whatever address he gave you sir, I can be reached at too."

"Thank you ma'am. I'll have a ticket sent there."

After he left Kensi and G stood in silence.

"Hey..."

She held up a hand, "Don't. Our car is a couple blocks down. Let's go get it, I'll drive you home, and we won't speak of it again. What address did you give the cop?"

"Our work one... Oh crap!"

"G! You idiot!"

His expression turned to surprise, "What?"

Kensi gave a long sigh, "Well first of all, we aren't supposed to give that out. And secondly, because it's coming from an outside source, the mail will be checked."

His face got a look of horror on it, "Hetty checks the mail."

"Bravo." She gave him a clap, "So much for keeping it away from everybody. You better hope Hetty just pulls us aside, otherwise the teasing will never stop."

"Look, I'm sorry Kensi."

"Stop G. Let's just get home okay?"

"Fine."

***

The ride home was completed in silence, and they only thing they agreed on was when to pick him up the next morning.

At eight o'clock she was at his door, and not one word was spoken as they headed into work.

They entered the building together and found Eric and Sam in the bullpen.

Sam had a big grin on his face, "Is there something you want to tell us G? Or maybe you Kensi?"

"No." She gave him a weird look, "What are you talking about?"

Eric pitched in, "Well, a policeman arrived at this address, said he had a ticket to give to a couple for inappropriate behavior. The location he gave was where you two were last night, and the descriptions I gave him matched his. So just how did the op go last night?"

G gave Kensi a worried glance, "What happened Eric?"

"I took the ticket from him, Hetty gave him a lecture about keeping this place a secret, which will be mini compared to the one she's going to give you two. Anyway, you guys each owe the city of LA some money. And I heard the kiss between you two got very heated. Why exactly were you making out in the back streets anyway?"

"Cover." Kensi's face went a beet red, "G's cover got compromised, and we had to do something because the guys were getting closer. Neither of us knew it was a cop the second time... Oh damn."

Sam frowned, "Twice? You two were certainly busy..."

"I'm gonna go..." Kensi's face was unreadable as she took off down the hall.

"That's just great." G groaned, "She's already pissed at me for last night, and now she'll hate me."

"Welcome to the dog house G. Kensi will get you back hard."

"I've got to find her."

Eric watched him leave, then turned to Sam, "When does Nate get in?"

"A couple minutes why?"

He grinned, "Because the address where they were has video tapes, and I want to see if I can get a memento for G and Kensi. Plus, I think Nate will love to hear what happened."

Sam shrugged, "Your funeral if they find you."

"Whatever." Eric seemed unfazed, "I'm not worried."

***

Kensi leaned her back against the rock wall and slid to the ground.

G came up behind her, "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Her voice shook, "Normally I'd be fine, but too much has happened lately, and it's hard being the only girl on a team of guys. With this... You're my friend, and I trust you, I respect you. However, this is going to change things. I know you think it shouldn't, but it will."

"I know Kenz." He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her, "It's okay. Everything will be fine."

"Easy for you to say." Her head fell on his shoulder, "You're a guy."

"And I meant those kisses."

She quickly pushed away and started at him, "What?"

G met her eyes, "I meant those kisses Kensi."

"How?"

"Look, my feelings toward you are changing..."

"Are you saying you like me G?"

"No.. Yes... I don't know."

"You are!" Kensi grinned, "You like me. If it helps, I like you too."

Now is was his turn to be shocked, "What?"

Her words were purposely slow, "I... Like... You..."

"As more than a friend?"

"Yes, for god sakes G, how long does it take you to understand someone?"

He frowned, "A bit."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss, "There. I hope that clears it up." She stood and held out her hand, "We better get inside before Hetty finds us."

G accepted the outstretched hand, "Deal."

***

They had just gotten in the door when they heard her call, "Mr. Callen, Ms. Blye!"

A scared look was exchanged, and Kensi grimaced, "Uh oh."

This time he held out his hand, "Together?"

She grabbed his hand, "Together."

They shared a smile and headed toward Hetty.


End file.
